After The End
by fandomfanatic93
Summary: After the end of the war and the end of the nanotechs, we find our beloved characters living their lives 8 years later. This is a Charloe oneshot. This story is rate M for strong language and suggested sexual themes. If this material makes you uncomfortable or if you are underage then please do not read. Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution or its characters.


**AN:** Hello everyone! After finishing my fanfiction Wild Fire and after finishing the comic that the creators of Revolution published, I have decided to create a one shot on how I would have liked it to end. This will probably be the last story I create for Revolution. If you have not yet read the comic publication of Revolution, then I suggest that you do. There will be some spoilers. I am adding my own twist to it, so some things are different. I hope that you all enjoy! (P.s.- Reviews are appreciated)

Warning: This story is rated M for language and for suggested sexual themes. If you are uncomfortable with this or are under age, please do not continue with this story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution or its characters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I've heard this story before, Charlie." The young boy rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder into Charlie's.

"I know, but I want-I need you to remember this. I need you to remember how it happened and the people who were involved." Charlie stared out over the horizon, watching as the sun began to set. "Come on," she placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, "Let's go and find our dad." Charlie began to climb down the Ferris wheel, helping the young boy whenever needed.

Together, they walked back to their home, reaching the door in no time. Miles and his wife, Elizabeth, were standing side by side in the kitchen speaking in hushed tones. When they noticed Charlie and Austin walk in, they immediately stopped. Charlie looked back and forth between the couple, her eyebrow slightly raised. Miles mouthed 'later' to her and then clapped his hands together. "Who's hungry," He began and looked to his son, "Your mom cooked the rabbit I caught earlier this morning and some sides to go with it."

Austin smiled and nodded, going to grab some chipped plates out of the cabinet. Charlie walked up to the worn man and muttered, "What's wrong?" Miles shook his head and repeated his earlier words, "Later." Charlie rolled her eyes, but otherwise left the subject alone. She would make sure to get it out of him tonight while Austin is asleep.

When Austin finally went to sleep, Charlie found Miles in the living area rocking in his chair and reading a letter that was in his hands. "What's that?" Charlie asked nodding towards the paper. Miles looked up and then back to the letter, sighing while holding it out to Charlie to take. Charlie took the letter and began reading.

"Dear Brother," It began. Charlie paused at just these words, an uncomfortable feeling pooling in the bottom of her stomach. She continued reading, "Dear Brother, I know that it has been too long since we last spoke. 8 years and 4 months to be exact. I couldn't bear to face anyone after the loss of Connor. I knew that you could somewhat sympathize with the loss with Rachel, Aaron, and Priscilla. But I couldn't do it.

"I immediately began thinking of all of the injustices I brought to Connor and felt guilt and sadness in my every being. I couldn't take it. I knew that you would try to comfort me or sympathize with me or something, and I just couldn't deal with that. I couldn't deal.

"This letter is already beginning to sound too much like it would belong in a soap opera, so I will cut to the chase. I will be in Wisconsin in a couple of months. I heard that you and Charlotte went back there, to Sylvania Estates. I will be in one of the local motels around the 6th of August. If you feel that it is worth it, you know where you can find me. Miss you brother. ~ Jimmy."

Charlie folded the letter back up and handed it to her father. "Jimmy?" She questioned with an uneasy smirk on her face. Miles just nodded, avoiding her eyes. Charlie stood still for a moment before beginning again, "So, August 6th is only a couple of days away. What are you planning on doing?" Miles shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't know what to do. He hadn't see Bass in a little over 8 years. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Charlie sighed and sat down beside his chair. "I think you should go see him." Miles gave her an incredulous stare and she continued, "What? You obviously still love him. He was like another brother to you. Plus, we haven't heard any news about a lunatic dictator from anywhere. I just think you should go and talk to him. See what he wants." Charlie tapped her boot against his and he looked at her, "Just be wary of any suicidal rampages he may want to start, okay?"

Miles chuckled and nodded his head. He looked at the woman in front of him. For so long, he believed that she was his niece. But when Rachel had asked for him to take care of _their_ daughter, he thought he would shit himself right then and there. How was he supposed to be a father? But she was already grown and he found that they only needed each other to lean on. He found comfort in that. He always loved Charlie and he was happy that when they found out the truth that it had brought them closer together.

Charlie smiled at Miles and slowly began to get off of the floor. She reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze before telling him goodnight and heading to house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sebastian Monroe was beginning to rethink the letter he had sent a couple of months ago to Miles. There were a million things that could have gone wrong. The letter could have been intercepted, or it may have never reached Miles, or maybe Miles didn't live in Wisconsin like he had overheard. So when Miles showed up in the bar of the motel that Bass was staying in, he couldn't have been more shocked.

Bass stood still for a couple of seconds before slowly making his way to the man and sitting beside him. The bartender came up and asked him what he wanted. Bas grunted out whiskey and chanced a glance at Miles. Miles was staring at him with so many questions in his eyes. The bartender came back, the whiskey bottle and shot glass in hand, and sat it in front of Bass. He poured himself a drink and drank it one shot. "So, _Jimmy_ ," Bass heard his alias and looked back at Miles. Yeah, he was beginning to rethink the letter. "I should beat the shit out of you right here and now."

Bass nodded in understanding and waited for him to continue. "Why did you wait 8 fucking years to send me a pansy ass letter?" Bass let out a guffaw and smirked at Miles. "I had to get my shit together," He replied.

Miles considered him for a minute and then nodded. "How long are you staying for?" Miles question the man on his left. "As long as you will have me brother." Miles smiled and stood up. He slapped some diamonds on the bar to pay for the drinks and turned towards Bass. "Let's go check you out of here then. No brother of mine will be staying in a motel when I have a perfectly decent home with a spare bedroom."

Bass smiled and threw an arm over Miles' shoulder. "It's good to be home."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Charlie was in her room when she heard Austin shouting from downstairs. "Charlie! Charlie! Where are you Charlie?" Charlie flung herself off of her bed and opened her door. She made her way down the hallway and to the living room where Austin was standing in front of the screen door. Charlie took note at how he was bouncing back and forth on his feel and the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. "Where's the fire, kid?" Austin smiled as looked at her.

"It's him, Charlie, it's him! The man from your stories is at our house. Dad wanted me to come and fetch you." With that, Austin turned on his heel and ran out the door yelling 'come on' over his shoulder. Charlie stood there, bemused, before shaking her head and grabbing her jacket.

Charlie took her time as she walked over to her dad's house, contemplating on the many questions that were roaming through her mind. Why now? Where has he been? Did he go off the deep end again? Or did he stay relatively sane? Did he think about her? She shook her head trying to rid her of her thoughts. She knew where that line of questioning would take her and she wasn't sure if she was willing to go there.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the house. She let out a shaky sigh before making her way up the steps and onto the porch. She went to grab the handle of the door when she heard Austin's voice, loud, twenty questioning whom she could only imagine was an irritated Sebastian Monroe.

"Where did you go? Did you go to South America like the rumors said? Did you start another Republic? Are you still a psychopath?" She heard her father's ring out above Austin's, "That's enough! Where is your damn sister? Did you go fetch her."

With a slight chuckle, Charlie pushed the door open and quietly made her way into the house. "Yes I went to fetch her. She knows so she should be here any minute now. Bass, do you still do boxing?" Charlie leaned up against the doorway and stared at the scene before her. Miles was in his rocking chair, agitated, Elizabeth was standing by his side with a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him and sending scornful looks towards her six-year-old son who was bouncing up and down talking a mile a minute.

Her eyes then landed on Bass. He had aged over the years; albeit gracefully so. New lines had appeared on his face and he wore an expression that was bemused and tired. He looked good.

"You look like shit," Charlie heard her voice ring out and every eye turned to her. Bass stared at her for a minute before smirking, "Can't say you look much better. Did you go from being twenty to forty in the course of eight years? 'Cause you sure as hell look it."

She could hear the joking tone in his voice and she shrugged. "I suppose that happens when you have been fighting for too long." He gave a curt nod and then stood to offer a seat. She shook her head and turned to Austin, "Let's say you and I go to the Ferris wheel for a bit and let dad and Monroe talk." Austin started to protest, but she sent him a look to which he sadly nodded his head and mumbled a quiet 'okay' to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Charlie and Austin returned to the house, they could already smell dinner cooking. She sent him in to help his mother when she noticed that the door to the study was closed. She walked back to the door and could hear hushed whispers behind it. After a while, she heard glasses clinging and laughter. She quietly tapped on the door and entered. "I think supper is almost ready," she said, "It smells delicious." Miles smiled up at her and started to stand up, clapping a hand on the former general's shoulder, "It's great to have you back Bass."

Charlie watched as Miles left the room before returning her attention to the man who was still seated. "How long will you be staying," she asked. Bass sat his drink on the table beside him, "For now…indefinitely." Charlie seemed to consider his answer before nodding.

"Good," she said, "Miles missed you." Bas let his eyes truly rake her over, she was a beautiful woman. A woman whose companionship he found that he often missed. So with that in mind he looked her in the eyes, "And you?"

"And me?" Charlie asked. She sighed before answering again, "I suppose I did, miss you that is. If only a little bit." He started to smirk and then he heard her speak again, "But mostly I was wondering if you became dictator to some small, unsuspecting village in South America."

Bass was slightly taken aback before he realized that this was Charlie's way of asking him what he's been up to without asking him what he's been up to. "No, Charlotte. I did not become dictator to some small, unsuspecting village in South America." He looked and saw that she seemed to be more at ease after hearing that. "I was in South America for a few years, though. It was almost too hot for my tastes and I started to get bored." Charlie seemed to be satisfied with this.

Now, he thought, it was time for him to ask questions. "So," he began, "Did you finally settle down with some poor unsuspecting boy?" Charlie snorted and rolled her eyes. "No," she said, "I just stuck to my regular shag here and there." Bass's lip curled up in distaste and she found that she rather liked this side of Bass. She began walking over to Bass with a mischievous look in her eyes. When they were close enough that their shoulders were touching, she turned to whisper in his ear, "If you stick around long enough, you might find yourself to be like one of those poor, unsuspecting boys: dumbstruck and satiated."

With a feral like grin, Charlie turned on her heel and started walking towards the door when an arm wrapped around her waist and held her back. "I wouldn't be like one of those little boys," he growled, rubbing his apparent arousal into her back, "It would be more than just one night, too." Charlie did her best to bite back a moan, trying to keep her expressions in check. She was going to have a long, unsatisfying night ahead of her. "You're playing a dangerous game, Charlotte. Make sure that you won't regret this." With that, he pushed passed her and went down the hall towards the kitchen.

Damn it, she was screwed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Days passed and Charlie was feeling more restless than ever. At this point, all she wanted to do was find Sebastian Monroe and fuck him until they no longer couldn't. Her hand was no longer working for her and endless flirting and sexual innuendos was beginning to become too much. She had to do something about this…predicament.

And yet, nothing ever did. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Before she knew it, August had turned into December and the relationship between her and Bass (whatever it was) had stayed the same. There was no progress whatsoever.

So imagine her surprise when Sebastian Monroe stumbled into her house around 3 in the morning, drunk as a skunk. "Char-Charl-shit. Charlie!" She shook her head and fought off the grin that threatened to show. "What the fuck are you doing here Monroe?" Charlie lowered her gun and waited for him to reply.

"You l-l-look. Damn!" Was all he could come up with. She sighed and went to help support him when he came towards her, stumbling over his feet and almost falling. "Come on you bastard, let's get you to my bed." When they reached her room, she sat him on her bed and began undressing him.

He fell towards her, his head resting on her shoulder, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Youse smell g-good." She chuckled and raised him up, "Geez, thanks." He flopped backwards onto the bed and pulled her onto him. Her leg brushed against him and he moaned. 'Damn it Charlotte, you'll b-be the death of m-me." She smiled into his chest, "What?" she asked with feigned innocence. "Do you not like this?" She brushed her leg against him and earned a groan this time.

"N-no," he began, "quite the o-opposite. I e-en-enjoy it too much." She smiled at this. "Good," she said, "Then maybe we should do something about it." This seemed to sober Bass up a bit. "No." He said, gently trying to push her off of him.

Charlie huffed in frustration, "Why the hell not?" She asked, "You obviously don't mind it too much given the state of your arousal." She gave him a pointed look and he rolled his eyes. "it's not that Charlotte," he said.

"Then what is it? Why are you pushing me away?" She felt tears fall down her cheeks that she had not given permission to fall and swiped uselessly at her cheeks. Bass sighed heavily and placed his hand on her cheek, stroking the skin that his thumb found. "Charlotte, believe me, this has nothing to do with you."

Charlie sat up frustrated, "Then why?" she all but screamed. Bass matched her pitch, "Why do you think? I'm unstable, Charlotte. I almost went off the deep end, again, when Connor died. What if I do, Charlotte, what if I do go off the deep end? I would hurt you and I don't want to risk that."

Charlie sat still before slowly smiling. She captured his face in her hands, "Shut up you fool. I'm not that fragile. And if you went over 8 years without going off the deep end with no one there to keep you sane then I think we're safe." Then, she kissed him. A deep kiss that left nothing to be desired.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sebastian Monroe sat on the porch watching the scene before him. Four years ago he returned home to his family. And now, now his family had extended. Charlie sat on their lawn with their two-year-old daughter in her lap. They were both smiling and laughing. Charlie looked up and caught him staring. She beckoned him over. He stood from his chair and made his way towards his girls, smiling. "Daddy!" He heard his daughter, Rory, call out to him and watched as she stood from her mother's lap and ran to her father. The three of them sat in the lawn, content with their life.

This, he thought to himself, is what perfection is like.

This was happiness.


End file.
